Thinking out Loud
by RedSnow1
Summary: Queenie spies unwillingly on an interesting conversation during a quiet game of chess. /Newtina OS/


**Hi there, It's me again !**

 **Looks like I can't help but feel inspired by Newt and Tina. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it !**

 **Just for you to remember : Since I am French and wasn't corrected on that story, you might find some mistakes, which are all mine, and I truly apologise for it ! I try my best but I really can't help it :)**

 **I hope you guys enjoy,**

 **Don't forget to tell me what you thought about it, it means the world to me :)**

* * *

Everything had changed in the past few days. And perhaps, it was for the better.

Life hadn't always been easy on them. They had lost their parents early and had taken care of each others ever since. Tina and Queenie, despite their different dispositions had always relied on each others. It was them against the world, two kind sisters fighting evil, just like the games they used to play when they were innocent children. Games were long gone. They were women now. Fierce and strong. And the world was full of threats they had never even imagined.

However, the recent turn of event had proven them two things : they were stronger in number.

And they were not alone.

And maybe Queenie liked the way things had evolved, the way the future looked like, after meeting both Jacob and Newt. They had been rather lonely all their lives, sticking together as a way to make sure none of them would ever get hurt. But somehow, these two men had burst into their existence, unexpectedly, and had changed everything they had ever believed in.

Who would have thought that a No-Maj and a British Magizoologist could turn their world upside down ? Jacob… Jacob with his smile and kindness had made her believe in love again, love she hadn't seen since their parents passed. And Newt… Well Newt managed to make Porpentina Goldstein smile, which seemed like a miracle. Well, she did smile here and there, but this had nothing to do with the sheer happiness she could see whenever the young writer was around. She was glowing. Her face, always so serious and focused because of the heavy weight resting on her shoulder, gleamed around him as her eyes sparkled with pure joy. Queenie hadn't seen her sister like this since… since they had left Ilvermorny to live in New York. Since they had left their childhood behind them. It was good to see Tina that way. That was the sister she wanted, the sister she needed. The sister that was not ashamed to laugh and smile. That allowed herself to live and enjoy life's most simple and precious moments.

It was just the three of them now. Newt and Tina were sharing a very quiet game of chess while Queenie had decided to read and knit peacefully by the fire, hoping to erase the lasting pain that Jacob's departure had caused.

The memory of a kiss lingered on her lips, hurtful souvenir of love at first sight, of a love she lost forever. Queenie's finger traced the outline of her mouth with sorrow. How she had grown so fond of that man in such a short time would always remain a mystery to her. But she missed his warmth, his smile, and the wonder in his eyes as he was introduced to the wizarding world. It had been a week since she last saw him and she found herself quite lonely, longing for his presence. There was something about him that made her feel safe, safer than she had ever been. She just couldn't picture her life without him. Not anymore. Not after the recent events. But Queenie was a hopeful witch : she knew that one day, their paths would cross again, and this time, she would not let him out of her sight. She would not let him go, no matter what the law said.

But today, she was heartbroken and soon, her sister would be as well. It was just a matter of time. Unfortunately.

It was, after all, Newt's last night in New York. He had been staying with at the Goldstein for a week now, helping here and there, keeping himself busy. Between the interrogation at MACUSA, his gift to Jacob and his beasts, he remained quite unavailable for any other business. He was a quiet yet agreable guest. He always insisted on cleaning everything after dinner, sometimes helping Queenie to cook, even though he wasn't the best at it. Occasionally though, he went out with them to visit the city, or go to the market. He would listen to them chatter about, and smile shyly at their stories. The British Magizoologist barely participated in their conversation, but accompanied them in his mind. He was there every morning to wish them a good day at work, and ask their permission to have lunch with them, should they want to. Tina was always the first to agree. Tina liked to spend time with him. She would often ask to help out in his case after work, and would always come out with eyes filled with wonder. Whatever happened there must have filled her heart with marvel but the auror was quite good at hiding her thoughts from her. Newt seemed to appreciate that. Seemed to appreciate her. In fact, he would sometimes linger before going to bed just to catch a glimpse of the brunette and bid her a good night sleep. While he was awfully awkward at this, it was rather adorable to witness.

It was his last night in New York, and he spend it with them : after the debacle he had caused, a little moment of quiet and peace was more than welcome. The fire was on, warming up their bodies that had suffered Grindelwald's attack, creating a safe atmosphere around them. The blond woman could hear the conversation from the other side of the room, although there wasn't much to listen to : both too shy to ask the questions that mattered, both too caught up in the moment to run away.

They were Newt and Tina. Both socially awkward, yet, somehow, both sensitive about each other's presence. She could see the way they behaved towards one another. They were face to face, sitted only inches away from each others. Porpentina seemed relaxed, her legs crossed and relying heavily on the table. Newt had taken off his coat and vest, only wearing his shirt and suspenders, stealing glances when he knew Tina wasn't looking, blushing when she caught him. Tina had been smiling all through the night, her eyes glimmering, letting soft laugh escape her throat whenever he said something she considered funny. Queenie couldn't help but feel her heart warming up at this sight. It had been so long. Too long.

They were endearing and frustrating at the same time. They were Newt and Tina.

The auror seemed to lead the game, smirking happily at her almost victory. Well, Queenie couldn't exactly tell whether she was winning or not : she had never liked chess and never wanted to learn, to her sister's deception. But she knew that smile. She had seen it so many times before, when they were younger, when they played with their parents. That happy grin of victory. She moved her pawns with expertise, brows furrowed, focused on the task before her. The auror had never liked to lose, even as she was little. Newt seemed to concentrate on the woman in front of him, and had to be reminded to play every now and then. He didn't mind losing if it could fill her with joy.

« At what time does your boat leave ? » The older sister suddenly asked, at loud, her voice breaking at the end of her question, her lips quivering slightly. The idea that he would soon be leaving was enough to make her eyes wet.

Queenie rose her head, curious, as she watched her sister biting her lips, touching a single lock, right next to her ear, as she always did when she was embarrassed. Newt, startled by her question, had dropped his wand on the ground, which caused his adversary to giggle with amusement. He rose back, timidly, avoiding to bump on the table, rubbing his neck in shame before letting out a soft laugh as well. He smiled radiantly, head down, running away from her eyes, not daring to meet her glance. Tina immediately focused back on the game, trying to hide her flushed cheeks and teary eyes behind her dark hair.

The youngest witch rolled her eyes before grinning as well. Affection suited Tina so well.

 _I really don't want him to go._

Queenie slightly jumped at this unexpected thought that had burst out of her so secretive sister. It was pleading and genuine. It was a heartfelt thinking filled with regrets. Regret of the time passing by too quickly, the time that brought all of them together and was ready to separate them forever. _Would it be forever ? Would he ever come back ?_ Tina's mind was racing with hopes and possibilities which were hard to catch.

Newt glanced at her quickly, his lips quivering in an attempt to say something before focusing back on his game. He seemed to have trouble maintaining eye contact and formulating coherent sentences, fleeing before saying or doing something wrong, the blonde had gathered.

« At 11 I think. » He answered softly, moving his pawn on the board casually, acting unbothered.

 _I wish I didn't have to leave._

The legilimens quirked her eyebrow and smiled against her hand, as she clearly heard every single thoughts that crossed their minds. Being able to read Tina was no surprise for she was used to it by now, but Newt… Newt had been rather protective of his mind, keeping it hidden from her. Not that she would want to intrude : she was only curious about him as he had made such an impression on the both of them. _He must be hurting for me to be able to hear him so loud and clear_ , she thought. In a way, she wanted them to say everything out loud, knowing very well that they never would.

He was a gentleman.

She was an insecure woman.

"Would you like me to walk you to the docks ?" Tina inquired gingerly. Her eyes fell on his face, trying to study his features as she uttered her question. The auror within her tended to over-analyse every situations, trying to draw conclusion from what was in front of her. She wasn't interrogating him but it was as if. Her face suddenly softened.

 _Why on earth would I say that ? He probably wants to be alone. Maybe he is eager to go home._

The blond woman rolled her eyes, sighing silently. She would have responded if she hadn't been afraid to break their little bubble. She wanted to tell her sister how wrong her assomption was, how far from the truth she was standing. She huffed, and shook her head silently. It was for Tina to find out on her own. She couldn't help her in any way. Queenie's hands knitted on her own as her mind wandered elsewhere, listening to them with attention. The book she was attempting to read as well hung in the air in front of her, the pages turning now and then even though she had stopped focusing on it for a while now. Her attention turned to the wizard who still hadn't responded.

Newt had his hand on his neck, softly caressing his messy hair as his cheeks had taken another shade of crimson, highlighting the freckles that decorated his pretty face. His heart was beating fast, Queenie could tell. She could almost hear the bumping in his chest, feel his ache as he tried his best to come up with an answer. He had been taken aback by the question asked, obviously not even considering the fact that the brunette might want to bid him farewell. The magizoologist seemed to be trying hard to keep his breathing under control, trying hard not to look at the witch before him.

The witch who had bewitched him. That much was clear.

"I… I really couldn't ask you such thing, Tina. You-You just got your job back and I am already… I already am imposing myself…" He stuttered and stopped, lacking of words. His shoulder dropped in defeat. Mid-sentence, he had managed to take a peek at Tina, had seen the warm smile she had offered him, which had unsettled him. Flashes of memories had filled his brain, images Queenie had been able to see. The brunette on the roof with him, smiling at the name of his demiguise. Her beaming grin as she helped him with his creatures.

He had been stopped by his own mind, betraying his actions : _Beautiful,_ he had thought.

And then panic had overtaken his awe, as he suddenly began to project really fast, really loud.

 _Why would I say something like that ? Of course I want you to come Tina. I really want to._

The blond woman felt her heart flutter. People never thought of her sister that way. She had barely ever heard anyone call her beautiful. Even though she was. She was in many ways. Not many people had had the chance to witness it. Usually, her ambition was enough to repeal anyone who might be interested in her : most man didn't appreciate to feel inferior to woman. Teenie was there to remind them that she was just as capable, even more.

But Newt… Newt was different and yet they were the same. Newt appreciated her pugnacity, and the way she fought to make this world a better place. He admired the way she handle most situation with professionalism, yet, cared deeply and never hesitated to involve herself. He thought she was beautiful and so many other things throughout the week it had been quite overwhelming for Queenie to hear. He did think highly of her.

"You didn't ask. I did. I don't have anywhere to be tomorrow, so you know, if you wanted -" She reassured him softly, trying not to sound desperate.

 _Please say yes. I don't want this to end. I don't want you to leave. Let me spend some more time with you._

" And you are more than welcome, Newt. I am glad you decided to stay with us a little while longer." Porpentina added gently, playing with a strand of her smooth, dark hair.

Newt smiled, brightly, forgetting it was his turn to play. And Tina couldn't help but smile too. Her eyes were glittering with hope, her whole body seemed to glow whenever he was around. It was crazy how much she had changed in such a short time, upon meeting this incredible man. How much she had opened up to him, she who was and always had been cautious about other people. Teenie's trust had never been easy to gain, and simple to lose. It was her way of defending herself, Queenie had gathered over time. Newt had this ability to see past her guarded walls and broken shell, to see her for who she was.

The youngest Goldstein had now abandoned her work to focus completely to the pair in front of her eyes, to the very beginning of something new. Something exciting.

The premisses of love.

"Alright then." He simple whispered, visibly unsure of how to react. His smile, however, never left his chapped mouth as he finally moved his pawn on the board.

 _I like the way she tucks her hair behind her ear as she smiles. I never noticed her dimples before. And her eyes… They are burning. They remind me of… Salamanders. Yes, just like fire in dark water..._

With that last thought, Queenie couldn't help with let out the most audible giggle, only covering her mouth too late. Quickly, she took her book in her hands again, feigning to be quite absorbed in her reading. She didn't even know the name of the book that had been floating around the whole time as she had borrowed in from Teenie, but read a few lines before daring look back at the pair. Her outburst didn't go unnoticed by the Magizoologist who had turned towards her, suspicious, for a moment, remembering her presence. It seemed like he had woken up for a dream and was remembering his surroundings. The blonde witch couldn't help but find him adorable. Though, she wasn't entirely sure about his salamander compliment, she knew how much he loved and cared for his creatures : maybe one day he would care about Tina the same way. Maybe… Queenie shot an apologetic smile at him, but he was soon turning towards Tina again, as she yelled happily, throwing one fist in the air.

"Checkmate !"

Newt congratulated the winner warmly, somehow disappointed their game didn't last longer and decided to help her tidying their mess. It was rather late, the moon was shining above New York, and the streets, outside, had been emptied. Tomorrow, he would be leaving, but that didn't seem to matter at the moment. The fear of losing each others had vanished during their little conversation, replaced with the warmth and happiness of being here. Now.

They could always worry about the future later.

They could have cast a cleaning spell, and be over with it in seconds. Instead, they chose to clean everything to do it together, as an attempt to grasp every seconds they could. At least, that's what the legilimens caught in their minds. At some point, they both went to grab the same pawn and their fingers touched lightly. Tina slightly jumped, as if she had been burnt. Newt hide his eyes behind his messy fringe, head down in embarrassment. He wanted to apologize but no words left his mouth for quite some time.

"I- I should probably get back to my creatures. They - they need to be fed." He muttered timidly, unable to even look at her, staring at his shoes instead.

"Yes, yes of course." The auror exhaled, freeing the air she hadn't realised she had been holding. The hand he touched was folded against her chest, near her pounding heart. She had said these words with caution, expecting him to leave immediately, and run away from her, where he felt the safest. But he didn't. Not right away. For a few more seconds, he remained here, in the middle of their living room, unsure of what to do, shifting awkwardly on his feet. He wanted to say something. Anything. A compliment. A simple thank you.

Queenie smiled behind her book as she witnessed the mess in his mind, the avalanche of feelings that had filled his soul, the many words he wanted to tell her right here, right now, mixed together in a cloud of happiness and affection.

"Goodnight Tina. Goodnight Queenie." He whispered hastily, before finally retreating towards his case that laid on the other side of the living room. He had insisted to sleep in his case, not willing to bother them with his presence, especially since they had insisted that he would stay with them for the rest of his journey. He was almost halfway through when he stopped, to look at her one more time. His cheeks were burning with confusion.

"Goodnight, Newt." She breathed in return, grinning softly as the case closed behind him. His messy hair disappeared at the locks clicked. He was gone for good.

Tina stood in the middle of the living room for a few more minutes, staring at the case, hoping for him to return. Queenie could only see her back from where she was, but she could sense her dear sister trembling after what had happened. Yet, seeing he wouldn't, a huge smile spread on her lips as she slightly lept out of joy. It was the most adorable thing Queenie had ever seen. The youngest cleared her throat, enjoying the horror she could see on her sister's face as she understood that she was not alone.

"Well, my dear sister, aren't you smitten?" She teased, grinning mischievously.

Porpentina opened her mouth in shock, and closed it quite a few times, taken aback, which caused the blonde to softly giggle. For the first time, she was able to tease her big sister about romantic feelings and it felt… riveting ! Not that Tina had never fallen for anyone… no she had. But not quite like this. Not quite this much. Focusing on her career, she had never had the chance to live a thrilling romance, and well, she wasn't particularly interested in that. She would rather fight for justice, hoping to create a better and safer word. Until now. Now, she could have it all. And Queenie felt proud. It was all happening in front of her eyes, like a flower slowly blooming in the sun, and she couldn't help but feel amazed to witness such beauty.

"Queenie ! I told you to stay out of my head !" She snapped, finally regaining the ability to talk. Blushing, she turned her back on her sister who couldn't help but glee.

Queenie took a few steps towards the brunette and held her from behind, her head resting on her strong shoulder as she comforted her. She was happy for her. Truly. She deserved it. She deserved all the happiness in the world, and more. And if Newt was the one to make her feel that way, then she was glad she had finally found someone that melted her heart and broke her walls. Even if he was leaving tomorrow, she couldn't help but think that it wouldn't be the end of it. No it couldn't be the end of it.

He would return.

"You were practically screaming ! I couldn't help ! You were so loud, both of you." She whispered softly, smiling from ear to ear as she knew what kind of response she would get after dropping her last comment. It didn't miss.

Tina turned between her arms, now facing her sister, more serious than ever. Her brow were furrowed, her lips turning into a tight line. She took a step back, fleeing the tenderness of their sisterly embrace, putting her hands on her hips as a weak attempt to seem dangerous. If she hadn't known better, the golden-haired witch would have felt frightened and threatened by such a sight. But she was her sister. She knew her better than anyone else. She was used to it by now.

"Wait… Did you spy on Mr. Scamander as well?" She asked, voice low, threatening.

The youngest nodded, not even feeling sorry. It's not like she could help it anyway. She had stayed with them because after what happened with Jacob, she didn't want to feel alone. She hadn't expected such thing to happen. Had she known, she would have left the two of them alone, to enjoy their night of unsaid feelings. She just wanted to read a good novel to ease her mind, not spy on the both of them. It was supposed to be a game how chess, how was she supposed to know it would turn into something more intimate ?

Though, she did enjoy the entertainment, if she had to be totally honest.

Silence crept into the room. Queenie wasn't sure of what to expect from her sister. Would she be mad at her ? Suddenly, Tina's face lightened, as another wide smile drew itself of her soft lips. Here was her answer. She stepped closer, willing to create an atmosphere of confidence as she whispered.

"What did he think ?"

Queenie laughed at loud, upon seeing the fear and curiosity inside her sister's glimmering eyes. It was true. What Newt said. They seemed to be burning inside. But it hadn't always been the case, she thought, as she immersed herself into the dark abyss. There was a time, not so long ago, when her eyes were rather filled with tears than joy. Where nothing shone inside the darkness of her beautiful eyes. He had been the one to revive the flame that had been dying in her orbs for so long. It's like he had poured stars into the night.

Porpentina waited, impatient, stamping her foot on the ground in a desperate attempt to make her talk. She probably already knew that she would not give up so easily. But she had to try. She was Porpentina Goldstein, newly reappointed auror.

However, Newt's thoughts were his own, and if he wanted to share them with her, then, it was his choice. Everything he had said, or thought wasn't meant to be heard, not yet at least. She had learnt the hard way that spilling people's secrets did not, in fact, help them at all. Especially when it was about love, or any other sort of sentiments.

It was too good to be spoiled. Newt's secret was safe with her.

"Goodnight, Teenie." She gently said, before heading towards their bedroom, leaving her sister behind, bewildered. "I don't doubt you will have happy dreams tonight."

As she closed the door, knowing that the auror would rather stay up late, probably working some more, she heard, from the other side of the room her indignant voice.

"Queenie, what did he think?"


End file.
